Why Leave Alagaësia?
by EragonXArya
Summary: As Eragon heads away from the second curve on the river, he realizes something: he didn't have to leave Alagaësia. There were other ways. Could he train the new riders without leaving Alagaësia? What would become of his relationship with Arya?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

[starts as soon as Inheritance ends]

Eragon looked back at what was never meant to be. Feelings of melancholy filled him. He looked back a Arya, pondering her words. She had said that since humans often quickly change their minds, she would not have him. She had, however, hinted that if he would not change his mind after a while, she might consider having him as what he speculated to be: her mate. If that were the case, then how would he ever get a chance to be with her if his fate was destined to make him leave Alagaësia and never return? Arya was complicated in manners as such.

Eragon's thoughts strayed as the direction of the river changed. He thought of Nasuada, Orik, Roran, Murtagh, and all of the others he would leave behind in Alagaësia. He would likely never see any of them again after he was gone from his home, his land, the place he held so dear to his heart: Alagaësia. They were the people who made his life worth living for. But yet, he was abandoning everything he had ever known. He was venturing off into the unknown lands.

"Little one", came Saphira's booming mental voice. "Dwelling on such thoughts will only make you go as senile as the slayed king. It will only tear you apart on the inside."

"Yes, Saphira.", was Eragon's reply. You needn't chide me as if I am a small child.

Saphira's only response was a low, rumbling chuckle.

Eragon then voiced a question to Saphira. "Why? Why must we leave?"

Saphira waited a while before responding. She kept her thoughts concealed from Eragon, making him think that she had abandoned the subject. Catching him off guard, she responded: "You know as well as I, Eragon. We must remain impartial to all of the races of Alagaësia: the urgralgra, the dwarves, the elves, and the humans. We must not have any conflict between the races. The wild dragons would all leave Alagaësia without any animals. After all, you know we can have quite the appetite. Besides, danger would imposed upon the eggs and Eldunarí if we were to stay."

"No, little one. We must raise the new generation of the dragon riders elsewhere.

"Too bad there is no place in Alagaësia...", commented Eragon.

The shadeslayer-king-killer sat slumped in the boat. He glanced at the elf, Blödhgarm, who was sleeping. Out of nowhere, an idea formed in his head.

Unexpectedly, Blödhgarm opened his eyes, and said, "Shadeslayer... you seem to be of great jubilance all of a sudden. May inquire why?

Taken aback by Blödhgarm's sudden return to consciousness, Eragon stuttered for a moment before saying, "Stop the boat. Turn around!"

The other eves looked startled at Eragon's sudden outburst, but yet, the boat stopped.

"Shadeslayer?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Ancient Language dictionary posted at end of chapter author's note. Enjoy : )  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Arya looked out over the horizon. Eragon waved at her. She waved back.

Eragon shouted, "Goodbye!"

Arya returned the favor. "Goodbye, Eragon-elda, Firesword un Shur'tugal. Atra dù evarìnya ono varda, atra esterì ono thelduin, un atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono.

As Eragon's boat disappeared into the empty waters, Arya couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. She could barely see Blödhgarm's furry blue head sticking out from the back of the boat, possibly contemplating when he would get the desire to turn into a fish and disappear into the ocean deep, never to be seen again. The thought amused Arya, but only temporarily.

Her thoughts then returned to those of Eragon. Why? Why did he have to leave?

"No.", she told herself. He did what was necessary. Nothing more, nothing less. _"Besides,"_ she thought. _"Why do I even care?"_

Instead of making her emotions public, or even thinking about them, for that matter, she just chose to block them out entirely.

 _"Arya?"_ came her green dragon's inquiry. _"Arya, why must you do this to yourself?"_

 _"Do what to myself, Fìrnen?"_

 _"Block your emotions out. Do you remember what Oromis-elda had once said to us on the topic of properly balancing your decisions?"_

Arya paused for a moment, rolled her eyes, and then answered her partner of body-and-soul. _"Of course, Fìrnen. He told us that we should make our decisions by taking both, our brain and heart into account."_

 _"Exactly, little one. Think about not only what your brain tells you, but also what your heart tells you. Besides, you-"_

Arya cut her dragon off in the middle of speech. _"If I remember correctly, he said what the brain thought, logic, is more important than emotions when making a decision, especially one that is almost for sure to cause severe consequences if made incorrectly."_

She did not say so, but her tone made it clear that it was the end of the subject. Fìrnen didn't even bother to ask her what she meant by a decision that "is almost for sure to cause severe consequences if made incorrectly".

Fìrnen and Arya sat in silence, just staring out over the lake. They let their thoughts mull together. Fìrnen could tell that he pissed Arya off, but once again made no comments on the subject. He even blocked his thoughts on the matter from Arya. They just sat there, watching the peaceful surroundings.

All of a sudden, the peace was disturbed. A low-pitched humming noise filled the air around Arya and Fìrnen. It was as spooked with magic.

Always quick to react, Arya instantly sprang up and drew her sword. She reinforced the barriers around her mind. She searched around for other consciousnesses. To her surprise (though she did not let it catch her off guard) she felt five familiar perceptions somewhere around her.

She then saw a boat approach from the river. Not just any boat, but Eragon's boat. So, who was on the boat? Was it…

Realization dawned over Arya. The minds she had felt were those of Eragon, Blödhgarm, Saphira, and the other elves sent to the unknown with Eragon: Vanir and Alanna. Alanna was only a child, but she was in search of an adventure and a more exciting lifestyle than the one she could gain in Ellesmèra.

As the boat approached the shore, Arya smiled at Eragon and asked, "Back so soon, Eragon?"

Eragon laughed and said, "Aye. We must schedule a meeting with all of the leaders of the subdivisions of Alagaësia.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading! I will try to upload a new chapter every week to every 2 weeks. I appreciate the reviews. Favs and follows are great also. Throughout the story, I will hold polls. Later in the story, I will have some new riders, and I want YOU guys to pick 2 new riders! First comment and most often comment will win as some (not all) of my new riders. Remember, not only humans and elves, but also the dwarves and the urgals.

 **Ancient Language Dictionary** (as used in chapter)

 _elda-_ honorific suffix of great praise  
 _un-_ and  
 _Shur'tugal-_ dragonrider  
 _Atra dù evarìnya ono varda-_ May the stars watch over you  
 _atra esterì ono thelduin_ \- May good fortune rule over you  
 _atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono_ \- may luck and fortune follow you


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Merry Christmas all! Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle setting or characters. Christopher Paolini does.

* * *

"Eragon?", came a worried inquiry from Arya.

"Yes?", was Eragon"s reply.

"What is wrong? Is there some sort of danger I should be aware of?"

"No.", said Eragon, and Arya gave him a mystified look. Eragon responded by saying "You'll see."

Arya crossed her arms, wishing she had an explanation. Was Eragon okay? What could cause him to suddenly divert from the course of action they had discussed? Though Arya tried to hide it, she was insanely glad Eragon had come back. What she was worried about though, was what Eragon's return meant. She hoped nothing bad had happened.

Eragon and Arya had reached Fírnen and Saphira. They were out of breath due to running so fast. The two riders saddled their dragons and were about to take off. Vanir and Alanna were behind Eragon on Saphira, while Bloödhgarm sat just behind Arya. Though Eragon would never admit it out loud, he thought Bloödhgarm was too close to Arya, especially with his hands around her waist, even though he was just doing it to stay on Fírnen.

Eragon shook his head. Why was he even thinking that? He denied that he even had feelings for Arya. Besides, even if he did, it was not the time for them. Now was the time to make decide how he was going to convince the Alagaësian council to support his plan.

While Eragon sat slumped in his saddle, sleeping, Arya had a conversation with Fírnen.

They discussed details of their journey, or rather what they knew so far. Eventually, Fírnen brought up Eragon.

"So...", Fírnen's deep voice rumbled through Arya's mind. "You find Eragon... cute?"

Arya couldn't flat out deny that she thought Eragon was cute, because of the Ancient Language, so she went with a more evasive response. Choosing her words carefully, she responded by saying "I believe Eragon... looks the part of a rider, do you not?

Fírnen chuckled, a smile spreading across his lips. Through their connection, he knew Arya's true thoughts.

* * *

Eragon stood in front of a circular table. At the table sat King Orin, Surda's representative-to-the-people; a man named Biln, Queen Nasuada, the empire's representative to the people; Katrina, Queen Arya, the elven representative-to-the-people; a light-pink haired female named Ëlna, Nar Gharzvog, the urgralga's representative-to-the-people; a male named Venro, King Orik, a dwarf woman named Mena, and Grimmr Halfpaw. For the most part, Alagaësia's council was made of one ruler and one representative-to-the-people (one who made sure the general public of the people had a voice when all of the rulers of Alagaësia were gathered) from each race. A new representative would be appointed for each race every three years.

The council had a way of magic allowing them to travel to the same room in less than a minute, so meeting was easy. Their headquarters were located at the center of Alagaësia, which was close to the center of the empire.

Eragon wet his throat. "Um... Uh..."

"Say something!", Saphira's voice echoed through Eragon's mind.

Eragon took a deep breath. As I was leaving this land, an idea came to mind, I think I may not need to leave Alagaësia, after all. I believe I can raise the new generation of riders here, in Alagaësia.

Everyone was stunned. There were a few moments of silence, and then Eragon was plundered with questions. Eragon cleared his throat once again, and everybody turned to him, falling silent. "I plan to cleanse Vroengard of the poison rendering it uninhabitable."


End file.
